Van Helsing: The Other Ending
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Anna didn't reach Van Helsing in time and now Anna has joined him as a wolf. Now Carl takes care of them both while in their wolf forms, keeping them safe. Is Anna the only female wolf and if so, why did Dracula never have one?
1. Chapter 1

I've seen this movie so many times its not funny and I thought one day 'what wouldve happened if Anna was bitten instead of killed?' So here's my fic for van helsing.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own van helsing.

* * *

Anna

As I looked around the chamber, I saw Dracula's vampire form erode away and a large black wolf look down in it. I knew I had little time to give Van Helsing the wolfsbane, so I ran toward him with the vile held high.

"For God."

I said. The wolf turned and rushed at me, claws extended. He jumped and I was pushed backwards onto a small velvet couch. A sharp pain went through my side and the last thing I heard before it all wet black was Carl's faint voice and a wolf's sad howl turn into a man's sorrow filled cry.

Carl

"She's dead."

I stumbled backward. The wolf who was Van Helsing turned to me with sad eye. As he held Anna, he howled and after awhile clouds covered the full moon and he changed back for the time being. His clothes ripped and only pieces remained of his pants, his dark hair plastered to his head from sweat. The vile Anna held fell from her hands and rolled toward my feet. It was still full of the red liquid. I looked back at Anna in Van's arms.

_'Could he have bitten her before she gave him the wolfsbane?'_

I thought. As I walked closer, I saw red coming from Anna's left side.

"You bit her."

I said in complete shock. Van looked at me and then Anna.

"No."

He shook his head and lauded Anna down in the couch. He jerked as the moon reappeared. His skin tore away and was replaced by pitch black fur. When he stood, he towered above me, he looked to Anna and jumped through the window. As glass went shattered to the floor, I went to Anna's side to check her. Make sure she was dead or alive. As my fingers searched for a pulse on her wrist and neck, I saw a slight rise and fall, such a small movement that I almost missed it, of her chest.

* * *

I know this is short but I wanted to get this up.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you all know, when I say Gabriel I mean Van Helsing. Just for you who didn't know that was his real name.

* * *

Gabriel

The sun peaked from behind the tall trees and turned the sky all shades of orange and pink. As I sat up, a pain went up my arm. A long cut ran from my palm to my shoulder. I looked around to try and figure out what had happened, then the memories came back. Anna dead and it was because of me.

"Search there!"

A deep voice echoed. A tall man came through the trees and gave me a horrified look. He held up his small revolver and pointed it at my heart.

"Who are you?"

He asked. Before I could answer, a small boy ran in between the man and I.

"Father stop. That's the man who saved us."

I recognized the boy then. When Carl and I first came to Transylvania, the town Anna called home was attacked by the three wives of Dracula, I had managed to kill one of them.

_'He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years.'_

Anna had said. The boy's father lowered the weapon and took a step closer.

"You're Van Helsing?"

He asked. All I could do was nod because of the foggy feeling I had. The man removed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. He helped me stand and they led me to a gathering of people near a cliff side.

"Markus, what have you found?"

Another man, more plump than my helper, asked.

"Not what, who. Van Helsing."

Markus answered. Some of the men whispered into the ears of others and I was given a mixture of untrusting looks.

"We are here to find Anna Valerious. You were the last one seem with her. If you were wondering why some of them are acting this way."

Markus explained to me.

"When you take me to the town and I find clothes, I'll tell you all you want to know."

It was only a small lie.

Carl

I had found a boat to take Anna and I back to the small town. Once there, I carried her to her room in her families castle and bandaged her side. Most of the men had gone searching for something and had not returned. The velvet couch Anna laid on at Dracula's castle had a book hidden behind it. That book was now open on the table in Anna's room and I flipped through the pages. Inside were journal entries dating back to the death of Doctor Frankenstein.

_'A new master came and gave me a place to call home. Master is strong and no one has been successful in killing him. He has told me of his origin, though I knew most of the story already. Doctor Frankenstein's monster disappeared, master isn't happy and neither are his wives. One of the many jobs I've been given is to take care of the creatures that protect him, I'm not sure why he needs them. The wolves that only change during a full moon, werewolves. I have only seen one wolf at a time and asked master why not just breed them, I never received an answer.'_

Names were shouted outside, the voices of wives and daughters to their fathers and husbands. I went to the window and saw the person I was worried for, Van Helsing.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Thank you to those of you who reviewed you don't know how happy it made me to know people actually red this:)

**thank you:**

**Norther**

**Lexz**

**VanFullMoonHelsing**

**Kayla**

**Skrappy1389**

**sassatrlli**

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Gabriel_**

The door of the Valerious castle opened to reveal an old friend. Carl ran to me.

"Van Helsing! You're alive!"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and laughed. I nodded, keeping my gaze mostly on the castle.

"You must come see."

He waved for me to follow and I did just that. The villagers would have to wait. As Carl and I wet through the second story main door, I smelled her scent. I stopped.

"Van Helsing?"

Carl asked worriedly.

"I need cloths."

I went to the room I called mine for a short time and found a grey shirt and black pants to wear. Carl waited outside my door.

"What is it Carl?"

I asked. He still looked worried. The scent of Anna was driving me crazy, but I wasn't giving into the creature's plea to find the source of the bewitching smell, one I wouldn't find.

"It's Anna."

He walked quickly in the direction of Anna's room. He stopped before opening he door to look at me.

"Take it slow and keep in mind, she's weak at the moment."

I was confused. He slowly opened the door, Anna's scent hitting me like a smack in the face. Pine, dirt, wolf, and lavender. In the center of the room, a bed was pushed up against the wall. In the bed was a lump under the dark green cover. I walked to the side of the bed and blinked a few times.

"Anna."

**_Anna_**

My vision was blurred when I opened my eyes. As I blinked, I realized I was in my room. The familiar stone walls were a sight for sore eyes(a/n: no pun intended) and I sat up, then instantly regretted that action. A pain went down my side and made my neck burn. I hissed and my eyes squeezed shut where an image of the large black wolf waited. Then I remembered: Van Helsing killed Dracula, I failed to get the wolfsbane to him in time, and he but me.

"Anna?"

Carl's voice came from the door. He wore his brown robes and held a book in his left hand. He rushed to my side.

"Are you okay Anna?"

He asked.

"I believe so. What happened to Van Helsing?"

I asked.

"When he attacked you, I told him you had died and he seamed to change in violence hight. He left into the night, I haven't seen him yet."

Carl left after a few minuets, after he was sure I'd be okay,until something happened. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and started to fall asleep. I didn't dream, I was standing in a dark void. I, however, heard the voices of those I knew. One stood out among them all.

_'Anna.'_

It was his voice. My eyes opened again as he called again. I sat up slowly and turned to the door, the cover falling off my shoulders. His face was full of shock and happiness, the smile I called mine spread.

"Van Helsing."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this ones short but the next one will b longer I promise.**

**I own nothing of Van Helsing**

* * *

**Thank you:**

**VanFullMoonHelsing**

**Lexz**

**Norther**

**Skrappy1389**

**Kayla**

**Sassatelli**

Chapter 4

**_Carl_**

Van was no longer beside me, he was by Anna's bed holding her. I smiled and left the two be for a while, closing the door behind me.

**_Gabriel_**

Her head was tucked under my chin as I stroked her dark hair.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I killed you."

I shut my eyes tight.

"For a while I was. I heard a voice calling me, so sad and beautiful. All I wanted to do was wake up and I did."

Her voice was soft and her accent amazing as ever. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. Her dark brown eyes shined with a new light and something more.

**_Anna_**

As I looked into his eyes I saw a flicker of gold. His lips parted just slightly and I remembered the kiss. The brief but soft promise of his return and my bringing of the cure, one wasn't exactly successful. He slowly leaned in and covered my lips with his. I kissed him back as I twined my arms around his neck and through his long hair. He pulled me close and he...

"Did you growl?"

I asked as I pulled back, catching my breath. Van Helsing looked confused, a face that was so rare you had better chance of finding vampire tanning. He was out of my arms, away from my bed and at the door faster than any man I've seen move.

"I need to find Carl."

With that, he left. I sat on my knees watching the door, still processing what happened.

**_Gabriel_**

"Carl!"

I called. I had known Anna didn't reach me with the antidote in time and that now I was a wolf, the wolf that destroyed Dracula. I did not know much of their anatomy or life style, but I knew someone who did and I was having a hard time tracking him down in this large castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long, I didn't realize it had been that long until the latest reviewer (_randomdude_). Thank you for all who reviewed and followed and favorited this fic. Bare with me cause I know the beginning sucks, but it'll get there.

I don't own Van Helsing.

* * *

Chapter 5

**_Carl_**

"Carl!"

I heard Van call my name multiple times and I never answered one. I wanted to see how his wolf's senses were working. Whether it was the lack of rooms on the top floor or his nose, he finally found me in front of Dracula's mirror.

"Carl, I've been looking all over."

Van said.

"Here I am."

I smiled.

**_Anna_**

I gathered what strength I had at that time to walk to the door, or in my case, walk and stumble half way there. As I sat up, a pain went through me as I felt multiple bones pop and break. Gasps of pain were the only things I could push out of my mouth and behind me, the full moon shined bright.

**_Gabriel_**

"Is there anything you can tell me that I don't already know?"

I asked him. Carl scratched his head. I mentally laughed at my question, the great Van Helsing wanting to know facts about the very monsters he knew enough about to slaughter.

"Actually, I found something rather interesting in this journal."

He turned and patted a leather book.

"Dracula has been using wolves to do his bidding for some time, longer than even his servant knew."

As he spoke, a small discomfort came over me.

"According to our friend, Dracula only ever had male-"

He looked at me and his face drained of most color.

"Are you alright Van Helsing?"

It was all I could do to nod.

**_Carl_**

I sat coward in a corner as Van let out a painful howl. His flesh peeled off to reveal jet black fur, nails grew into claws and his face stretched into a long snout. His golden yellow eyes landed on me and there was no recognition, only anger and hunger. The standing wolf took a step and reached out to me. Having only been involved with the 'outside' world once, I was smart enough not to run, but when a smaller deep-brown wolf crashed through one of the wooden doors and bared its fangs I panicked a little.

"Anna?"

My voice shook as I saw the chocolate brown eyes I knew well fade into a sky-blue. She had changed and know I was alone with a large male and, what might have been the first, female wolf who had no memory of who I was.

_'God help me.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive my lack of updates, highschool sucks haha. Anyways here's the next one and hope y'all like it. Also i want to apologize for the shortness of a few of these chapters. Thanks to those of you reviewed followed and favorited.**

Chapter 6

**_Carl_**

It's like they didn't notice one another until I broke eye contact with Van Helsing. (A/N: Carl is pretty much the only one to call him V.H) The black wolf turned his head and growled at the standing brown she-wolf, she returned the growl. I silently let out a small bit of the breath I'd held while under the gaze of two wolves and watched said wolves circle around, figuring out the other. Anna's wolf shook as if a chill took her over and began to whine. Van Helsing's wolf watched as Anna returned to her human form, surrounded by her once black-brown fur. My face heated as I saw Anna was without clothes, but I was unable to through my robe over her, for every move I made toward her the still standing wolf snapped his head to me. I returned to my cowarding sitting place.

"Carl?"

Anna's voice was shaky and scared. I looked out the window to see the moon was hidden behind thick clouds.

_'Why isn't Van Helsing changing back as well?'_

I wondered. And as if God read my thoughts, Van Helsing began to shed his black fur and shrink back to his normal height. He was breathing heavy and, like Anna, was without clothes. I took this chance to go past him and to Anna, throwing my robe around her and helping her to her feet.

"What's happening?"

Anna asked.

"You're changing Anna."

I said as calmly as I could. I sat Anna down on the couch on the other side of the room and turned to Van Helsing, who had found some pants for the time being. They had to know what I found.

"First, I want to say how scary that was and I thank you for not eating me."

It wasn't meant as a joke.

"Second, I found something interesting."

I was thankful for the clouds because I had enough time to explain to them both of the journal and what was inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again forgive me for not updating sooner. I thank you all ****_SO_**** much for reviewing and following my story. Here's the next one, its short for a reason, enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 7

**_Carl_**

"A female wolf has never been kept inside Dracula's castle. According to his little minion, Dracula only kept one wolf, but I gather he only did so out of fear. Seeing as a werewolf was the only thing able to kill him it makes sense."

I explained. Anna sat on the couch beside me while Van Helsing stood just behind her.

"He didn't want the wolves to breed."

Anna said. I looked out the large window to check the clouds.

_'It won't be long.'_

I thought.

"Anna it's more than that I'm afraid. A female wolf has never been kept because a female wolf has never been seen or heard of. As far as Dracula was concerned, werewolves lived long before him and even then it was unheard of for a female to turn. A male wolf would simply bite another and that person turned, that's how the werewolf gene has been past through time. I just don't understand how it's been centuries and a female hasn't been turned?"

I ended up standing, facing a wall and speaking to myself in a sense.

"Maybe there was, she just wasn't found and written about."

Van Helsing said. I turned to face them. They had both turned, Van Helsing more times than I wish to know, so no cure could be given to them to stop the changes.

"We need to leave the village."

Anna said calmly. I looked out the window once more and began to shake as the moon's light began to shine once more.

"Carl, let's go."

Van Helsing called.


End file.
